empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Why Not (Showcase Version)
Attention ! Vous pouvez confondre cette chanson avec ''Why Not'' Why Not (Showcase Version ou Remix) est une chanson chantée dans l'épisode Had It From My Father par les Three Black Divas, Carlito, Hakeem Lyon, Devon et Jamal Lyon. Le groupe chante ce remix au showcase de Lyon Family Management. Cette chanson est la 20ème de l'album Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 et est interprétée par Opal Staples, Tisha Campbell-Martin, Mario, Jussie Smollett, Melanie McCullough & Bryshere Y. Gray. Paroles [Verse 1: Yazz and Jussie Smollett] OK, crown got my name on it Bow to the royal prince Started in this game and right now I'm gonna finish it Down but not limited Pain is my benefit When you take a lion out the jungle this is what you get RAH! Come and ride with the mob yeah You better get up on your job yeah All that cappin' gotta do it from the side yeah Make sure you don't cross the line when I slide yeah Tisha Campbell-Martin, Opal Staples & Melanie McCullough I been bent but I'm unbroken I got some regrets but I know where I'm going Cause in the end, its never the end You know I'll get up and still come back for more Mario & Jussie Smollett I put it on the line Every dollar every dime Why not I made it through the fire Came out on the other side Shout out to my enemies No this ain't the end of me Keep that same energy Wonder why I'm winning Why not Scotty Tovar Stop it no you can't stop it you know we poppin' Option no other option we gotta pop this [Verse 2 Mario, Tisha Campbell-Martin, Opal Staples & Melanie McCullough & Jussie Smollett] Pretty girls in my lamb and they lapping it up Light skinned, dark skinned no I don't give a what We be getting money yeah you already know We butting in the work and we're now we're running the show When we move, there ain't nothing that we can't do And you can't break us It's a celebration Come and join the conversation Yeah you know the reputation So baby don't ever play yourself Tisha Campbell-Martin, Opal Staples & Melanie McCullough I been bent but I'm unbroken I got some regrets but I know where I'm going Cause in the end, its never the end You know I'll get up and still come back for more Mario & Jussie Smollett I put it on the line Every dollar every dime Why not I made it through the fire Came out on the other side Shout out to my enemies No this ain't the end of me Keep that same energy Wonder why I'm winning Why not Scotty Tovar Stop it no you can't stop it you know we poppin' Option no other option we gotta pop this 3: Yazz All this time I thought falling was breaking but I was mistaken I did that Out of the ashes a star in the making I'm thriving I'm steady surviving while all ya'II just getting by No need to fake it to make it cause the money never lies Scotty Tovar Stop it no you can't stop it you know we poppin' Option no other option we gotta pop this Vidéos thumb|center|380 pxthumb|center|380 px Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Devon Catégorie:Carlito Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Jamal Lyon Catégorie:Three Black Divas Catégorie:Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 Catégorie:Group